Blood in the Water
by Laryna6
Summary: A collection of oneshots, drabbles & other DantexVergil works. New: springkink oneshots.
1. Vici

_Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. _

_This is a gift-fic for Shae Enspira: we've been betaing each other's stuff and trading bunnies, so I offered her one and she requested this. This is also dedicated to Nemi the Nen, who I RPed something like this with. I miss you! _

_AU: what if Vergil had defeated Dante and then succeeded in defeating Mundus? _

_-_

"Let me go, you bastard." Dante glared. It was endearing, really. What could he do, chained to the wall with devil-forged bonds? Yet still he fought. Stupid, obstinate… Dante all over. Father had picked a good name for him: enduring, everlasting.

But Vergil's name meant strength. The unstoppable force and the immovable object? "Not yet." Vergil smirked and kissed him.

Now he was emperor his father's kin had come out of hiding. One of them was working to call Sparda's soul out of his Devil Arm. He, Vergil's uncle as humans reckoned it, had taught him what he should have learned at his father's knee.

Now he had mastered his senses, and he could feel every emotion that flashed through his chaotic twin as Dante opened his mouth to bite Vergil's lips.

Feel how much Dante needed him, as much as he tried to deny it. As much as Vergil had kept him away in disgust over Dante's refusal to accept his heritage. But now Vergil had won, and he had no need to deny himself anymore.

He could hear the moan that slipped out of Dante as Vergil's warm red blood trickled down his throat, as his foolish little brother kept his mouth open to allow Vergil's tongue access only to bite down again.

For a moment Dante regained enough control to use his own tongue to push out Vergil's, and Vergil drew back, displeased.

Dante growled, spitting out the last of the blood. Vergil watched a drop trickle down Dante's chin, and couldn't resist darting forward to lick it up. "Son of a bitch," Dante cursed, and now Vergil growled, their mother the last thing he wanted to be reminded of now.

He darted forward, biting Dante's neck savagely and gorging himself on the warm red blood, Dante's color, his Twin's blood, what was his and what he always should have had. To the victor went the spoils. He and Dante had always fought, it was natural for Twins. Vergil had won. By the code of devils, Dante had to submit to him now. Cursed human blood that allowed him to resist.

But he wouldn't be able to resist forever.

Dante was moaning again, head falling forward instead of struggling helplessly to push Vergil off. His body betrayed him, Vergil could see: he didn't want Dante in _human_ clothing here, and only when Dante had seen reason would he have armor made for him for when Dante was unable to take proper devil form.

Vergil drew back a little, nipped Dante's ear, and gave him a few slow strokes. "Bastard," Dante gasped, writhing against the chains. "Let me go."

"You keep saying the same thing. Let you go where?"

"Back to the human world."

Let Dante go back to those humans? Would he rather spend time with them than with his own brother. "Why? I rule here now. _We_ rule here. Go back to where we are despised when we should be exalted? We are _gods_ to humans. I'm not letting you keep disgracing our Father's name, Dante. You belong to me now." A hard stroke to emphasize his point, and Dante gasped.

"I'm not a slave!"

"You're a defeated devil. You. Are. Mine." Each word followed by a nip as his hands worked. "My twin, my own. You'll have a throne beside mine, and we will rule here." Wasn't that a beautiful image? How could Dante resist?

"I'm a human, you're…" a moan. "Human, Vergil. This was our father's home, yeah, but it's not ours. I hate it here!"

"You haven't given it a chance." The only part he had experienced was helping Vergil fight Mundus and then imprisonment. How could he hate being with Vergil?

Foolish brother.

Dante's face was beautiful, lust and want rolling off him in waves as hard as he tried to deny it. "S… Ah!"

"My obstinate little brother." Vergil kissed his cheek. Dante was ruled by his human emotions. This… _physical_ method that Nevan had advised was wearing him down much more quickly than reason. "You understand now, yes? I did everything for us, and the power we should have had."

"You killed them, bastard."

"I didn't. They chose to die for you. It was their own foolishness, Dante. If you'd just joined me… but now we will be happy together. A family again. Isn't that what you want?"

Dante wanted. He was so much more a child than Vergil was.

"If you care about me why are you keeping me chained like an animal?"

"Only until you understand, Dante. Only until you won't run away. I doubt you would be able to find your way back to the human world, and there are still enemies out there, devils who envy our power and would use you to hurt me. I don't want you to suffer anymore, Dante." He let his soul embrace Dante, and even if Dante could only feel it imperfectly he still shuddered and cried out from the bliss of it. Vergil smiled at the expressive face, so like his own and yet not.

He liked Dante's lack of control at times like this.

"You're molesting me. Your own brother." Such strength of will! Once it was used, tempered with Vergil's wisdom, this whole world would cower before them. Perhaps they could even bring peace to earth. The Vie du Marlians were already overjoyed that the gods granted miracles again in the name of the new Emperor of Heaven.

"Dante, I've told you that's a human prejudice. For us, this is right. Can't you feel it? Don't your instincts cry out for me?"

"…bastard." Even Dante was too much a devil, too honest to deny it.

Vergil lifted a hand to tangle in his hair, pull his brother to him, kissed him fiercely. _Be mine. Give in, _he whispered in Dante's soul. _We'll be together forever, strong and unstoppable. _

Dante wanted it, Vergil could taste it. At least he wasn't entirely ruled by his feelings. Though a mind clouded by human prejudices was even worse.

But Dante was silent now as Vergil touched him, save for the noises Vergil drew from him.

As Vergil adjusted the chains so Dante lay on the floor, Dante watched him, eyes showing his inner battle.

When they were one, Vergil licked away a sweet tear and knew Dante cried for the final defeat that was soon to come.


	2. Flesh Wounds

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. _

_If you read Centuries, you've read these before. I decided to make collections of my work in some pairings, and separate out those drabbles to go in those collections, to make them easier for people to find. _

-

1. Inevitable – for Ariseishirou

He was like a wild thing. Dante had been overjoyed when he'd recovered enough to try to kill strangers. It was better than the cowering.

He didn't remember how to eat. Dante had to carefully inch close, wrist cut, until hunger overcame the fear and he drank. Warm and red and he drank every drop that spilled like it would be taken away.

Dante wanted to stroke his hair, but that made him dart away again.

He wouldn't let anyone else close, especially not a strong demon like Sparda. Not even Eva. Only the one he had known at Mallet.

2. Comfort – for kidavi

He didn't hurt.

He didn't hurt.

It was so strange he couldn't believe it. There were demons here, but they hadn't hurt him. They stayed away.

The red one frightened them away. The red one protected him. Protection. Dare he believe in it? He didn't dare to believe it would stay this way. So he would eat and get strong, until the food stopped being given to him and they came to take him back.

The red one would fight for him. The red one was (unbelievable) safe.

What if the red one was only an illusion to torment him?

3. Year – Dante

He hadn't seen him in a year. Just like last time, he had waltzed in and simply turned the life Dante had built upside down. Son of a bitch.

They just didn't connect anymore, he reached out and Vergil tried to take his hand off. Fighting was the only thing they could do together anymore.

Dante just didn't get it. So different from when he had known him.

But he still knew him, Vergil was Vergil. His twin.

His twin who had taken away his priceless memento and was going to turn the world into demonville. Yay for dysfunctional families.

4. Worthiness – Vergil.

They had told him he was a traitor's son, nothing, a tool, damned.

But… there was something else, wasn't there. He had disobeyed and spared the red one and now they were gone and the red one was here. It had hurt, to spare the red one, but nothing next to what they had done to him for it.

But the red one had been worth it. The red one was kind, strong, treated him like he mattered, spoke words he barely remembered.

Might was right, and the red one had won. So he was right and they were wrong.

5. Mallet Island

His brother's amulet lay in his hand.

His brother.

His brother was still alive. He'd disappeared again, and Mundus might kill him for the failure, like Griffon.

Still. He'd been right. His brother hadn't died nine years ago. His brother had become Mundus' slave.

His brother was still alive.

There was still hope.

Trish's face was an omen, part of him knew. His family was coming back to him.

His brother's amulet came together with his. His mother's amulet.

His father's sword's transformation lent strength to the hope.

The next time he faced Vergil he wouldn't escape.

Fallen, not damned.

6. D/V

"I have to stop you, even if it means killing you." Don't make me do this.

This close, even with how controlled Vergil's emotions were the sense he tried to deny having was screaming at him. He wanted to nuzzle him, hug him, be hugged and pet. He wanted to fight him, but just to play, not this dance of life and death. Wrestling, like they had used to before Mother died and everything good died with her.

He tried to be calm but inside he was screaming at Vergil. No. Please.

But Vergil loved Father's power more than him.

7._ Pandora – 'Angel Blade' inspired – for Nemi_

He hated seeing pain and sadness, it reminded him and he didn't want to be reminded, he was trying to forget the pain the way _he_ had tried to make him forget freedom, especially the person she made him think of.

He had been staying quietquiet and obedient so he didn't give the red one any reason to hurt him. It would hurt inside to be hurt by the red one.

He didn't understand but he knew he had to do something and words came.

He didn't want the red one to hurt. So he would get better. For Dante.

8._ Consort – AU, Emperor Vergil, 'Queen' Dante – for Hecate-19 by Nemi (not me! Okay, I adjusted the word count.)_

He had won, with the Sword, with the Amulet, somehow he had won. And now he ruled--and had very little idea how to do it. He guarded his position though, kept them in this world despite the open portal. His orders, and now a new one. Find his brother, give the news and demand his presence. Bring him in chains if necessary. There were other reasons besides needing help. An instinct rose in him after his triumph, an odd and hungry one, but completely devilish in origin and nature. Emperor Vergil might sound odd, but Queen Dante sounded pleasant indeed.


	3. Vici II Vini

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. _

_V is for Valhalla – lj group alphabetasoup prompt. I love this prompt set, it's just too appropriate. _

_On ff . net this goes in the D/V collection _Blood in the Water_. On aff . net it gets its own fic. I may give it its own on ff . net too… definitely if there's a chapter three. Anyone want to do something that merits me writing one for you? _

_This was written for tenamanda1988, who wrote the 100th review of _Angel Trilogy, _my strange little is it Vergil/Dante? Is it Vergil/Lady? Fic. To tell the truth, it was originally going to be Dante/Vergil, and in the RP version it still is. So read into it what you will. _This _fic, however, is pure… diluted blood. Blood is red is Dante, blue is water is Vergil, in is sexual innuendo. By that metaphor, yaoi fangirls are sharks. _

_-_

_Vici II – Vini _

_-_

When the dragon he rode arrived back at the Imperial Demesne, he went straight to the throne room. The emperor had ordered him to report immediately upon his return.

If this was Earth, he would have taken a shower first. He was covered in several different varietes of blood or ichor. Of course, if this was earth, he would be a lot cleaner: he'd always been careful not to get stuff on him when he fought so it wouldn't dissolve his coat.

He wore armor now, red armor at least. So he didn't have to be careful.

Just the opposite: Vergil liked to see him in the blood of his foes.

Damn kinky, but what part of this wasn't?

Well, by human standards. The devils didn't bat an eye over the Emperor and the commander of his knights being lovers, even if they were twins.

He bypassed the princes waiting to give petitions without a backward glance. Vergil had drummed it into him. The Emperor was above all of them, Dante was next to the Emperor, so if he showed any of them respect he made Vergil look bad and that never ended well.

The huge doors swung open as he arrived, and he strode through into the throne room, going down to one knee before the dias.

"Rise," his brother commanded, and as he stood and met his eyes his anticipation, already inflamed by the battle, rose, and he was glad the armor hid the visible signs. Vergil was smiling, satisfaction and approval promising a later reward for Dante's victory.

Nothing showed on Dante's face. Vergil had forced him to learn to show only those emotions he wanted to. "Dark Emperor, Prince Zykaer has been vanquished." Dante his arms out, offering what appeared on them to his lord and master. "I bring you his soul as proof."

"Excellent, my knight." Vergil gestured to a servant and the soul was taken away, its fate to be decided later. By right of conquest, Zykaer served Dante, and hence Vergil, now. "Take your place."

Dante mounted the dias and stood to the right and behind Vergil's throne, the place of the head of the Imperial Knights. Nevan stood to the left, as Steward. She smiled approvingly and he nodded in acknowledgement.

He hated court sessions. Hated, hated, hated. They were mind numbingly boring except when Vergil decided to have someone executed. Sometimes Vergil wanted him to make a show out of it, but most of the time he wanted it to be a quick battle, no wasted strikes or flashyness.

The one time Dante had been hit Vergil had punished him later for disgracing himself.

Inside his head, he sang 100 bottles of beer on the wall to keep time. He'd wanted to take longer to get back so the court session would be over soon. But the sooner he returned, the more pleased Vergil would be.

Beer. How long had it been since he'd had any? As long as he'd been here. He missed pizza. But did he really want to tell a demon, go to the human world, get some pizza, and try not to kill any humans?

Not that Vergil would let him. Human food wasn't devilish enough. Well, not at all, really.

At least the different types of demons tasted different, or meat (sometimes surreptitiously seared by Agni, who was under threat of death not to tell Vergil) and blood would get boring.

He loved fighting, he was stronger than he had ever been, and humanity was safe now. Vergil had ordered all connections severed: the human world had nothing to offer the demon world except souls, and they found their way here on their own.

How long had he been here? He hadn't had any way to measure time at first, and then it had been a while before he started counting council sessions. But time ran oddly here, who knew how long it had been on earth. If Enzo and Lady were still alive. If World War III had happened or rock had gone out of style.

Finally, finally the council session was ordered adjourned and Dante followed Vergil out, three paces behind and one to the right as custom dictated.

Only when the portal vanished into the wall behind them did Vergil turn and beckon to him. Finally.

Dante dismissed the armor with a thought and knelt in front of Vergil. His lingering shame at such a submissive pose was ignored because of his eagerness for what followed. Vergil laid a hand on his head in benediction, and Dante drew in a ragged breath as concentrated pleasure and lust stabbed into him: if he hadn't been hard before he would be now.

Vergil's wings and the other symbols of his power disappeared, and the hand pulled Dante to him. Vergil's self control was a pain in the ass, or rather a delay of the wanted pain in the ass to Dante. Vergil wouldn't take him until Dante had aroused him enough.

Dante was glad now Vergil had ordered Nevan to see to it he was trained, even though it had been a horrible concept at the time. But Vergil had told him to do as they told him, and it had been good, though he'd been disgusted with himself, begging for an incubus to…

Vergil interrupted his thought by pushing Dante's head towards him harder, and Dante proceeded to lick, suck, bite… Damn the fact that Vergil was the Ice Emperor, he was damn horny. That was what he lived for now, that and the ass-kicking. He wasn't the little kid that had hid as his mother was painfully murdered now. He was strong. They feared him, he could taste it.

Finally Vergil tugged him away, and Dante hoped he hadn't done anything wrong, but Vergil was smiling in that slightly cruel way that sent shivers down Dante's spine. "Dante."

"Yes, Your Darkness?"

"I'm feeling nostalgic tonight. Go put yourself in the chains."

The ghost of the devil hunter rebelled at the thought, but what was between his legs was real. "As you command."

Dante posed artfully in the chains (he'd always been proud of how drop-dead sexy he was) and Vergil stalked closer.


	4. Nails

_Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, nor do I make money doing this._

_1. Prayer – for Nicola235 – request was D/V with waff_

He nibbled on his twin's ear. It was over, they were both safe, and together finally as they hadn't been since Mother was killed. Mundus dead, their parents avenged, enough strength achieved that they could protect Earth and rule the Underworld, true Kings of Hell.

No need to fight each other except for the joy of it or as a prelude to an even more pleasurable form of sparring. There would be rebellious devils: not threats, but opportunities to become stronger and show off their strength.

Peace and unity in their kingdom, where they would live forever and ever, together.

_The drabbles below this point were written for my challenge at drabbles100, the lj group: _

_11. Red_

Blood slowly spread through the puddles: eventually it would be diluted and washed away, and he fought the impulse, looking at it, to add to it, continue to fight Dante and make him bleed.

When Dante rose, he saw in him the proud devil he should have been all along: finally, and he wanted to see it, see the red metallic scales that matched his own true form.

Arkham reminded him they had to leave, and he knew he had to wait for when there would be time to linger and savor that hue, to paint the world in it.

_12. Grey_

Around them lay concrete rubble, a sterile hue, a dead hue: far more appropriate than the sky above him, _his_ color, reminding him what was lost. His brother was in "heaven." And he was stuck here among the ashes, left behind once again.

This time, Vergil was dead, he'd thrown himself off a cliff: that wouldn't kill him, but staying in the underworld was suicide. Vergil would rather die than live knowing Dante was better than him.

Always, always, Vergil had defeated him, taken him, dominated him, and he'd loved even that scrap of life.

Now, the world was grey.

_13. White_

He'd seen that hair, that face, when the mask came off: hair neater than before, reminding him of how father had worn his: the father who had sealed their fate. Father's enemy had done this to his brother.

The hate was old and tired, however, and he now had an even greater understanding of why father _had_ to do what he had done. Mundus was evil, so he had to be defeated. Vergil's fate proved this. Father had loved Eva…

Father had abandoned his love by dying, Dante had let Vergil fall.

Dante wasn't an innocent victim, but also guilty.

_14. Black_

Black armor for a black angel, crackling with his brother's blue and his father's purple: those were the hues Mundus' new Dark Knight wore.

He should have recognized him, should have seen… didn't he know his own brother? Could he truly say he loved him if he had twice failed to recognize him?

It was dark in here, trapped in a nightmare, and this was not his brother, but a figment of a conscience that wanted to show him how black his soul was with sin.

He didn't get enveloped again: he couldn't stand to see that phantom puppet destroyed.

_15. Blue_

He didn't get the point of that speech Vergil had just made, naming the damn thing, but he still was thrilled to hear it: Vergil's voice. Vergil was in town, as the demons had hinted, Vergil was here.

Images of fighting, fucking, flashed before him, and he forgot the battle entirely, almost forgot the damn stupid hatter when Vergil finally crushed him down, Rebellion out of reach, pushed down his pants and took him hard. Blue coat covered them, red coat under them, hidden inside each other, which disappointed Dante: he would have loved to give the demons an eyeful.

_16. Purple_

One of Vergil's earliest memories was being hidden by a purple coat, they often napped under Father's chair in the library, curled up around each other. They hadn't been able to sleep apart until they were seven and Mother had decided they needed to be weaned of the habit.

He thought of it often, there with Father, with Dante, with the ones that had understood him. Peace and unity, lying together under the hue that combined them.

Mother hadn't understood their love. Father would have. Humans would deny them this, devils embrace it. That alone showed he had chosen right.

_17. Brown – set in the 'verse of the fic _Union.

He hadn't managed to make it to the bed this time before Dante's countdown had completed. At least the wooden floor he lay on was that of his room, with the door closed. At least he wouldn't be seen like this.

Dante caressed his soul, possessed hands caressing his body: the rest, Vergil controlled but instead of trying to break free of the touches he found himself moaning shamelessly, writhing on the ground as he was teasingly touched _there._

He abhorred this, wanted this… His emotions were all mixed together into this feeling.

_18. Green - novelverse_

The green suit was ugly as hell, the body under it lean to the point of androgyny, the voice young enough it could be a girl pitching hers deep, but somehow Dante knew Gilver was definitely a guy.

Dante wasn't an idiot, he also knew Gilver wasn't normal: he had the same edge as Dante had, and he liked that, having an equal, having a partner he wouldn't have to look after when things got freaky.

Someone like him, a match for him, and then he thought about the other meaning of match… Red and green clashed, that excited him.

_19. Pink – set in the 'verse of the fics _Vici _and_ Vini.

There was nothing innocent about Dante, he never blushed.

Vergil had molded him into a pleasing shape and yet Dante was still Dante, bowed but unbroken. That wickedness in his eyes when he applied his training to pleasurably tormenting his twin, his Emperor.

He was perfectly obedient but not submissive, never cowering: not even when he took female form could Dante seem soft, though he could pull off Nevan's brand of feminine.

Dante was Dante, but now he was _his_ Dante. His right hand, that could be used for red death or white pleasure, or the mingling of the two.

_20. Colorless – set in the 'Verse of the _Angel Saga.

He hated seeing Vergil like this, all pale and scared and broken. His body was the same that had fought and taken Dante, and he couldn't suppress entirely his desire to fuck him, dominate his helpless brother as Vergil had dominated him, but he couldn't, mustn't, it would damage him further.

Still, too often he had to leave him when he needed comfort because his demon lust rose at his trembling and he started to grow hard.

When Vergil noticed, he positioned himself, radiating fear. How many demons had used his defiant brother as their whore? He'd kill them all!


	5. Dante & Vergil &

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry._

_D/V & crack_

_41. Shapes – for firebird-88 on livejournal – D/V_

The two halves had the same height, weighed the same, were the same, and yet so different. Yet they knew the differences, knew they were outweighed by the similarities.

Yin and Yang, Vergil would have said: opposites attract was more Dante's brand of cliché. They had been _made_ for each other: not many could say that. Though they wondered if this method, this way in which they fit together had been intended.

Dante always held on tight to Vergil, ground them together, while Vergil fisted his hands in the sheets, not wanting to hurt his brother.

Though it was inevitable.

_42. Triangle_

It was fucked up, that was what it was. Dante wasn't attracted to Trish because she looked like Mom: otherwise, he'd be all over her. Vergil was attracted because here was Mom in devil form: his (Sparda's) ideal mate without human weakness.

Trish was attracted to them because, Dante feared, she had leftover programming to seduce Spardaspawn.

Dante was attracted to Vergil because, well, he'd do anything to get him to stick around (but wouldn't admit it) and Vergil was attracted to Dante, he feared, because of the vestiges of Sparda's power Dante held.

Yeah, they were all fucked up.

_43. Square_

Lady, Dante realized later, was like Mom, only not in the creepy way Trish was. They'd met like Mom and Dad had met: only _Dad_ hadn't actually gotten hit when Mom had shot at him.

Vergil had tried to kill Lady the first time he saw her, and she'd blocked the hit, which had won her cool points in his eyes, and Lady went for the cultured type, damn it. Like her father.

If only she would look at him and Trish would stop tempting him and stick to Vergil, but then he'd still be jealous of Vergil… and Trish…

_44. Circle_

Dante ran like the forces of hell were on his heels. The opposite was the case.

So he'd bought a love potion. It wasn't like he'd been planning to use it. But then it had been time for the annual Arkham Bashing Memorial Bash and Trish had been in charge of the punch. And had gone through his liquor cabinet and poured every single thing in there into the bowl.

So now every single one of them, 'humans' and devil arms alike, was in heat and chasing after him for a single purpose.

Not even he had that much stamina!

_45. Moon – for nemi-chan – S/V In His Dreams_

He wondered what Dante dreamed of. Large-breasted blondes?

Sometimes he dreamed of Dante.

Sometimes, when the moon was full and he was struck with madness, he dreamed of another.

In his dreams, his father was proud of him. In his dreams, Dante was ignored: Vergil was the _true_ heir of Sparda's power. His father praised him for seeming to betray the family name: after all, had Sparda not betrayed Mundus?

In his dreams, he lay beneath power, oh such power, and he was loved and the favorite and the best…

He remembered those dreams on top of the moonlit tower.


	6. That's Great

_Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, Capcom does. Nor am I making any money from this. _

_Springkink prompt – July 1 #9 - __Devil May Cry, Dante/Vergil: Trust and Vows - Until the end (of all things)_

_- _

Dante couldn't help it, he started humming under his breath. "Hmm hm hm hm hm hmm hm hm hm hm, hm…"

Vergil just gave him a disgusted glare. It had been ages since he'd seen a movie, and he didn't understand Dante's desire to live his life with his own personal soundtrack. Though if Vergil had ever heard the song, and was the sort of person to think things like that under circumstances like these, he would have thought it was appropriate and tasteless.

Rather like Dante.

"Sorry, Vergil." Though from his flippant tone, Dante was anything but sorry.

They stood together at the top of the mountain beyond the portal, watching the army filling the valley like a wave.

They would take dozens, maybe hundreds with them. But, eventually, they would fall.

Just like their father and mother before them.

Vergil's expression was a thoughtful scowl, looking for a way to victory even now. Dante's expression was a smile as he reached out to tap Vergil on the shoulder.

"What now, Dante?"

"It's good to have you back."

Vergil's immediate reaction was disgust. Dante was trying to have a heartwarming family reunion under _these_ circumstances? Still, "I knew you would come for me."

Dante burst out laughing. Vergil didn't get the joke. But then, he rarely did. Dante was the one with the low sense of humor. "When this is over, we'll see, okay?"

Dismissing the seeming non sequiter as typical Dante, Vergil returned to his statue-like perusal of the gathering forces of darkness.

Finally, the charge began and they ran to meet it. No signal was exchanged, they knew when the other would move, and they knew the other would guard their back despite all the grievances between them.

In the end, nothing mattered but the promises exchanged as children just beginning to grasp their singular nature and destiny. Nothing mattered but that they were brothers, and neither would let the other die or live alone. Not again.

Never again.


	7. Everything About You

_Disclaimer: I neither own nor profit: Capcom does. _

_Springkink prompt – July 2 #13 - __Devil May Cry, Vergil/Dante: Obsession - "You make this all go away"_

_- _

Dante knew, hell yeah Dante knew, just how many levels this was wrong on.

Just for starters, he was fucking his brother. His twin brother.

Oh, sure, he knew twin fantasies weren't that rare. He defied any red-blooded straight (or bi, he was definitely bi) male to not be turned on by the sight of two identical hot chicks making out.

It was just, when he fantasized about it, the hair got shorter and shorter and paler and paler, the bodies, already nicely toned became firmer, the breasts got smaller and smaller until the image before his mind's eye was, well, what was going on now, only with himself on top.

Yeah, like that would ever happen. Vergil never yielded control. No way, the ice prince would let Dante top. Not like there would be room for Dante in there, what with the stick up Vergil's ass...

He couldn't restrain a moan as Vergil kissed him, hard and fierce and possessive, and it took him awhile to recover his train of thought.

Oh, and there was the fact that Vergil was a mass murderer. Not just of random people, but of people Dante had cared about. Nell, probably Grue, Jessica was his fault, all the people Dante had hung out with…

And it shouldn't seem sweet, it shouldn't seem romantic: that was the demon blood talking, the heated blood that thrilled to Vergil's homicidal nature, touched by his deadly possessiveness, the sin of jealousy that couldn't allow Dante to belong to anyone but him.

Dante knew he belonged to Vergil at times like these, beneath him moaning and fighting, just for kicks, he knew he wouldn't win.

What would Nell and Grue think of him, being fucked by their murderer?

He knew it should matter, but it didn't. Nothing mattered but Vergil, hard and fast and desperate within him, desperate to own as Dante was to belong. So alone, Vergil had made him so alone, Vergil was the only thing left in Dante's world, and when it was over he would be ashamed at himself for letting himself get caught like this.

But for now, nothing mattered but Vergil.

Nothing at all.


	8. Things I Cannot Win

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, nor do I profit: Capcom does._

_Springkink prompt – July 3 #10 - __Devil May Cry, Dante/Vergil: Beginning of the end - "The winter here's cold, chilled us to the bone. Haven't seen the sun for weeks - too long, too far from home"_

_- _

"I spend my whole life saving humanity, and they go and fuck themselves." Dante looked up at the shrouded sky.

Vergil was reminded of the underworld, and felt more at home in this ruined earth than perhaps he ever had. "What happened?"

"Nuclear winter." It looked like it was going to snow, though it always did. Grimy flakes, not the white as pristine as Vergil's hair Dante remembered from decades ago. Remembered from a shared childhood, making snow angels. Vergil had put horns on his. "Long story."

If Dante didn't want to tell it, Vergil didn't care. "There's nothing left for you here." There had never been anything for either of them. Where they belonged was their father's home, where Vergil now ruled.

And yet, even among his own kind, he had never felt so alone.

Dante just shrugged. "There are still some survivors. I've been helping them out." Though there were fewer and fewer children, and most of them died of cancer before making it to adulthood. He didn't want to admit that humanity was dying, not to Vergil. Didn't want Vergil to have been right.

"Come home, Dante." With me.

Dante said nothing, looking out on the wasteland with an expression that Vergil knew should never appear on his twin's face. He cursed humanity for causing his brother such pain. They had never caused them anything but pain. Except for Mother, but she was different.

Finally Dante turned, looking at him with an expression that was much more like his old self. "Tell you what, how about you make it worth my while?"

Dante's gloved hands rubbed ashes into Vergil's hair as they writhed on the cold ground, the red and blue of their coats beneath them the only color in this blighted world.


	9. Fed Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, nor do I profit. Capcom does both. _

_Springkink prompt – July 4 #8 - __Devil May Cry, Dante/Vergil: conflict - "Give me a reason to believe! If this is what you want then fire at will!"_

_- _

"Why, Dante?" Vergil asked curiously.

"I'm fucking tired of this! That's why." Dante was breathing hard even though he was only standing still, the tip of Yamato pressed against his muscled stomach, drawing a few drops of blood at the minute movements of his breath. Vergil couldn't help but notice them trickling down beneath the line of Dante's pants, themselves the brown color of old, red blood.

He wanted to lick them up.

"Vergil! Are you even fucking listening to me?" Dante took a step towards him, heedless of the pain of Yamato running him through, so full of fervor. That, that was Dante. "Why am I asking, you never fucking listen to me. You never talk to me, period. Whenever you show up, it's always wham, bam, thank you ma'am."

"…what?"

"You'll fuck me, but you won't talk to me, let alone trust me. Clue, Vergil. I know why you're doing this."

"You know nothing, Dante, you never have." The blood was a steady stream now, and Vergil seemed to be the only one who cared about it.

"You're after Father's power, that's why you raised this damn phallic symbol. You're after Pops' long, hard sword. What, mine isn't good enough for you?" Dante glared, and it should have seemed as threatening as a lost, wet, bedraggled white kitten's glare, but it seemed more like a lion's. Was Dante starting to grow into those fangs? Hardly, the fool would never accept his power. Not unless Vergil forced him to.

"Symbol? Why Dante, have you remembered you have a vocabulary?"

"Fuck you, Vergil." And Dante took another step forward, grabbed the front of Vergil's coat and slammed his lips against his brother's.

Momentarily startled, Vergil's hand left the hilt of Yamato to pull Dante to him in reflex.

And that was when he heard the gunshot and felt the bullet pierce the side of his skull.

When had Dante palmed one of those accursed twin guns before throwing the holster and Rebellion away?

Clever Dante, he thought as he slumped against him and Dante finally pulled Yamato out of himself. Perhaps not as foolish as Vergil had thought.

"I'm going to help you, Vergil, whether you like it or not." Stunned, Vergil couldn't help but be lowered to the ground beneath Dante. "You're mine, and I'm going to keep trying to get through to you that I'm your brother, goddamnit, until it gets through that thick skull of yours." Yamato cut away Vergil's clothes in a sloppy fashion that was entirely Dante, and that tongue lapped away the blood as Vergil had wanted to do to him.

Twin in their desires.

After so long.


End file.
